


You Didn't Realize?

by AVerySmallAntelope



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Eventual klance probs, Galra Keith (Voltron), Kinda super sad lel, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Langst, My son is sad, Sad, Season 2 spoilers, YA, i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-23 08:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVerySmallAntelope/pseuds/AVerySmallAntelope
Summary: Based a post made by Voltron-activated-my-particles on Tumblr, find the post https://voltron-activated-my-particles.tumblr.com/post/159844592880/so-i-was-stoked-to-see-the-leaked-photo-of-matt here  :3It's basically that the team gets Shiro back, and Matt too! And Lance is p much replaced by Matt. Read the link for a better summary of what it'll be!





	1. At First

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic I've ever posted, and the first I've written in like 5 years. So forgive me if it sucks. Comment what ya think ^~^ also, unbeta'd. If you see mistakes, tell me please.

So. I attempted Lance's POV. Future chapters will most likely be in 3rd POV. What do you guys think?

 

It's the strangest thing, honestly, how fate, destiny, or any thing like that works. I personally feel that those deities have a type of radar that hones in on people that are going through less-than-favorable situations and attack. Or maybe they just really don't like me. I mean, I think I do a pretty good job of holding up the mask that I'm just a flirty, high-maintenance Cuban without a care in the universe. I almost fool myself sometimes, actually, but no, they know the emotions hiding in the dark places in your heart. You know, the ones that you try to hide from everyone and yourself to never see the light of the sun? Or suns depending on what system you're in. Anyways, they have a way of seeking that out in me, and it seems they had quite the plan for me in the not-so-long run. It started like any other mission, maybe they were hoping to really catch me off guard. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up a bit late, that day. My earphones had come off at some point when I was sleeping, so I actually heard the call for everyone to come to the table for 'breakfast'. Contrary to popular belief, I wake up early. It just takes a while for me to convince myself to get up.  
As I sat up, my chest didn't feel quite so heavy, and I smiled,'Maybe today won't be so bad?' I stood and stretched with a sigh, and walked to the bathroom to get ready. I looked at myself in the mirror, then looked away. Don't do that, I chastised. (I've seen a lot of posts talking about Lance having vitiligo, so I'm including that, excuse me)  
I grabbed the small compact I had in a drawer, noting how it was very close to being empty. I grimaced, and washed away the mask I always used. It never helped, but I hoped that maybe it would one day. I quickly applied the make up and gargled the strange teeth cleaning solution that replaced toothbrushes. I pulled on my clothing, noting that it seemed baggier than it had when we left ho- Earth.  
I ran a hand through my hair,' Don't call it that... It just hurts worse..' I left the bathroom and pulled on my clothes, and slipped on my lion house- er, castle shoes... Yeah.  
I walked slowly through the halls, making my way,"Downtown, walking fast, faces pass, and I'm homebound," I chuckled as I walked into the dining hall. I wonder what new music has been made while we've been out here? I rubbed my eyes as I sat down,' I would kill for even an mp3 player at this point.' Allura was sat at the head of the table, as per usual. She looked upset. As per usual. She stood as soon as I sat down,"Lance, we've talked about this. Please, try to understand me, I'm not singling you out, honestly. Everyone is late to the table at some point, but everyday, this is getting out of hand! I would appreciate if you could take this seriously. Now, give me a true reason as to why you were late." I smiled, though it didn't reach my eyes,"I was just putting my make up on, of course." Allura gave a tight lipped frown,"When I ask the truth of you, I expect it." She sat down and began eating, and telling us of the mission for that day between bites,"It's simple, just scouting the Galra base that has appeared on Heil in the last fifty cycles. We've caught rumor of militarizing, and of prisoners. If they're true, we will take down the base and save the prisoners."  
I stared at my plate,'Why did she just assume I'm lying? I don't want them to know, but...' I shook it off, and poked at my goo. It looked particularly.. jiggly.. today. Yeah, I'm not eating this. It will probably kill me faster than save me from starvation.  
I sat my spoon down, and looked around the table. I noted that Keith, Pudge, Hunk and Coran were looking at each other, like they were having a conversation with their eyes, that they all understood but I couldn't. I scowled a bit,'Are they keeping secrets?' Pidge noticed my staring and stuck her tongue out at me, not elaborating on anything though I knew that she knew I saw something between those four.  
My mind seemed to run a mile a minute; was it something about Shiro? Had we gotten information about him, where he could be? Or even where he's been? I felt my heart beat increase, and I swallowed thickly,'Do they think I'm not serious enough to know?' I frowned,'No, they would tell me if they knew something about him. Because he was-is.. my f-friend, too.'  
I grimaced as I mentally stuttered on the word friend. I didn't know if Shiro ever saw us as friends- I knew he was close with Keith and Pidge, and when we all got stuck here, he came to love Hunk (and his comfort food) and he definitely liked Allura. Like liked her. And who doesn't love Coran? Coran Coran the gorgeous man? But myself.  
I sighed quietly- my mind stabbing my heart as it ran further from me, taunting me about the others not seeing me as I saw them- unwittingly capturing the attention of the others,"Y'okay, buddy?" I blinked in surprise at Hunk,"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine, just tired," I smiled. Then frowned, as I heard Keith mutter,"I don't see how with all that sleeping in you do." Pidge cackled softly and fist bumped him.  
My eye twitched a bit at that. Apparently they've gotten closer in the time since Shiro has disappeared. As have Hunk and Pidge. Closer than Hunk and I are? I wouldn't know for certain. People have been too busy lately, searching for Shiro, saving Innocents. The usual. I personally have been training.  
Training. Training. Training. I need to get better, so that when the time comes, I can be good enough for them. For my family-my new family, and to save one of the precious ones taken from them. I wonder if they knew. I doubted it, but I hope they did. I just want them to know that I'm trying.  
I stood, leaving my plate untouched, "I'm going to go and get ready for the mission." I couldn't eat, not when my stomach was in knots the way it was. I would when we returned from the mission, after I trained.  
I suited up, as quickly as I could, and went to Azul's hangar. I was doing my best to bond with her more, though I hadn't been seeing results. It actually almost seemed like we were getting farther from each other. And yet she still was my best and closest friend. I smiled up at her towering form,"Hello, Azul.... How are you today?" I felt a gentle brush against my mind. Something that had once been a monumental wave crashing into my consiousness, and now felt like waves lapping at the shore. She was doing well apparently. She and her sisters had been helping Black- or Kuro, as Shiro called her- search, trying to find Shiro as well. They hated seeing their sister hurting for the loss of her Paladin.  
And I felt for them. Just as they as they felt for us. It was still amazing that they're sentient beings. Nearly everything here is amazing. I walked to her mouth, and she lowered so I could climb into the cockpit.  
I hummed as I settled into the seat, feeling like, well, that it fit perfectly. I knew that it didn't, but it felt good thinking so. I bit my lip, and looked around at the console. I never wanted to give it up. Blur made me feel like I had a purpose and that feeling was beautiful.  
I sat there and waited for the comms to come online so we could get on with the mission. When I heard them crackle to life, Azul started up and flew out of the hangar. I howled in excitement, a huge grin that was sincere painted my face.  
This was the highlight of my time in space. Take off, I never knew I could feel so free! So happy! So untethered, I could do anything!  
I was doing loops all the way to the others,"Lance, please, take this seriously." I shut my eyes, and inhaled deeply,"Of course, Allura." 

I didn't do anymore loops. 

Allura informed us further of the Galra base, such as the estimated number of soldiers, estimated number of prisoners, and what type of information they might have. I listened with one ear, and ran through possible scenarios in my head.  
Allura and Keith were thinking of a plan now,"Guys, what if we-" I was cut off by a mullet haired quiznack,"Lance, now isn't the time for comic relief. We're trying to decide how to attack." I bit my lip, and mumbled,"You never listen to my plans," even though I was certain I would regret it,"Because your plans are never plans! They're always,' bust in there and shoot the place up,' and all that does is leave us open to more damage. I'm honestly surprised with how you go about things you haven't been in the cryopod even more than you have-" I zoned it out. It didn't matter what he was saying, I'd heard a thousand versions of it. Here. Back on Earth-  
"You're not even listening! Honestly, how do you expect to be respected when-

"I don't." Silence. 

"Ex...Excuse me?" The tone wasn't rude. It was, confused. I rolled my eyes, and said in a light tone full of false mirth,"I don't. Expect to be respected, that is. Because I'm not," I snorted,"Honestly, if you guys think you're respectful to me,"I let out a low whistle,"I'd hate to see how you treat each other when I'm not around." 'Which is always, by the way.' I kept that last bit to myself, I already earned myself a group talk most likely, where they'll all be like,'oh Lance, we're here for you, we're sorry,' blah blah blah. Then it'll go back to how it was.  
Only more silence met my ears. A few ticks went by,"Lance..." Hunk. Hunkahunka man,"Buddy, listen." Allura's voice cut him off,"Paladins. We have work at hand. We shall speak of this when we all return to the castle. I /promise/." I shuddered. I never liked it when she made promises. She followed through on them.  
We were at the base. I shivered in anticipation. Keith gave us all the plan, which in my mind pretty much registered go,'Find out information. Don't get caught. Shoot the enemy.' easy peasy lemon squeezy.  
The base was in a thick foliage, Heil apparently was entirely covered in one huge Jungle. Awesome. Guess we're using ankle express on this one. We all landed, sparsely so that if one lion was found, it didn't entirely mean they would all be found. I turned on the tracker in my suit, and the comm in my helmet.  
We had all already gotten through the plan, if you recall, so I went ahead and raced into the trees towards the largest Galra set-up. My Bayard materialized in my hand, and I brought the blaster close to my chest. How to go about this... I suppose I'll just stay back and take down and Galra soldiers and drones that threaten the others.  
I watched Pidge and Hunk attack one of the Galra robots, then Pidge hacked into the huge network it was connected to. She smiled, so I assume that it was a successful hack. Wait, they're on the move. I followed, quickly, and we arrived in front of what could only be where they kept the prisoners.  
Keith apparently had already been here, because the doors were sliced open, and prisoners- all Heilings, it seemed- were spilling out, attacking the Galra and destroying the robots.  
Wait, I was wrong, I see two forms that aren't Heiling-which was easy to tell.... The Heilings are... A truly terrifying species- like dragons, but with six legs, two tails, and five eyes, one in the very center of the foreheay. Apparently, both these forms had taken weapons from felled Galra, and were holding their own quite well.  
The Galra masses were being thinned quickly with all the combined effort. As we fought, we all got closer. I tried to get a better look at the two unfamiliar prisoners- a stupid move, admittedly. I was shot, twice- once in the back, and once from the side. I turned quickly and shot the two drones. I got back up and kept shooting, but I was on autopilot. My mind was racing,'Was that white tuft of hair.... /No./ Do not get hopeful. It will only end with you hurting more.' but good, my heart was singing, was that Shiro? I was praying, even as I shot down enemy after enemy.  
Soon enough, but at the same far too long, the enemies were all defeated or incapacitated. I turned and searched, so hopeful. I knew my eyes were watering, but I would deny it later. "Oh, God.." I covered my mouth, and looked at the others, all staring just as I was. The pain in my side and back was nothing, a miracle was happening- no, I was dreaming.  
We all seemed to break from the trance simultaneously, and walk, which quickly turned into a run, towards Shiro and the other figure. All at once, Pidge shrieked,"Shiro, is that you? Is that-" she didn't finish as she sped up and attached herself to the other person, and Shiro wrapped his arms around the both of them.  
Hunk, Keith and I reached them a moment later, by then Shiro had let go of Pidge and the mystery fellow. Keith grabbed Shiro and held him, not looking away as though he were a ghost about to disappear. Which, it felt like he was. Hunk grabbed Shiro and Keith into a hug as well.  
I stood back, I didn't want to ruin the moment. They were all closer anyhow. But I smiled. I smiled so hard my face felt like it was ripping in two. We were all back together again, everything could get better again. I knew this morning, that feeling, it was a sign. I clutched over my heart, tears streamed freely down my face.  
Pidge's cries now became audible,"I knew- I knew! They were a-all wrong, you're alive!" I looked to her, and saw the resemblance immediately. The entire group seemed to catch on as well. Pidge was smiling in a way I had never seen before. She genuinely was happy,"Guys, oh God, I've waited so long to say this- this. Is my brother. Matt." 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Eyy okay there it is, chapter one, lemme know what ya think, thanks byeee.


	2. Crashing Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Currently crying bc I had the chapter redone and it got deleted so I'll go cry and here's a filler. This'll be updated probably like weekly until summer. Yeh.

This is just a (very short) filler, I'm sorry, read the summary.   
~~~~~~~~

 

I'm gonna do 3rd POV this time to see if it's easier. Yeh.   
~~~~~~~~~

Lance stared at the boy-or man, rather-Pidge claimed to be Matt,"Oh. Hey." He was still trying to comprehend the importance of the moment for Pidge. She seemed a bit exasperated at his lack of, energy I suppose, but Matt laughed,"Hello, I'm, well. Matt. Matthew, that's my name." Pidge stared,"They get it, I think." Shiro smiled softly at the both of them. 

Shiro then turned to Keith, and said quietly,"Hey." Keith fidgeted for a moment, before pulling Shiro into an agressive hug,"What happened?" Shiro just held him closer,"Later." Keith nodded, and let go after a minute, though Lance could tell he didn't want to, because he wanted to hold on to Shiro so he wouldn't disappear again, too. It just seemed like such a dream. A beautiful, fleeting dream. 

Allura called in on their comms,"Paladins, how is it going?" Hunk replied, with a smile in his voice,"Allura, can we fix up another room? It seems well be having guests." There was a gasp,"You.. you mean... Return to the castle, as soon as possible!" Everyone called an agreement back, and walked back towards their lions, still on the lookout for more galra. 

It's safe to say, Matt thought the lions were awesome. He didn't shut up with his questions the moment the lions came into view,"They form what?! I've heard aliens talking about them- guys, oh my GOD, YOU'RE HEROES." Lance smirked to himself,"I like to think so." 

Matt snorted, and looked to Pidge,"So. Can I drive? Fly?" Pidge rolled her eyes,"Sorry, dude. It doesn't work that way." Matt visibly deflated,"Aw man... At least I still get to ride in it." He high fived her, and walked into the green lion with her. 

Shiro looked to Keith, then followed him to the red lion,"I'll see you all at the castle," he looked so relieved to be able to say that again. If Lance saw a tear, with Shiro's smile, he said nothing. Lance didn't take his eyes off of Shiro until he was in the red lion, then entered Azul.

As they were taking off, Lance remembered his injuries,"Mother f..." He wiped a hand over his face. Adrenaline was wearing off, and he could feel his wounds pulsating. He swallowed thickly, and got up to grab the first aid kit from a plate in the wall. All he was really able to do was clean it with the spray that burned ,"Like the fires of hell, dios mio," and wrap himself up with the gauze. 

He had lost a lot of blood, but he didn't think it was a dangerous amount. Blood letting was good for you, once in awhile, or something like that. He shrugged, and went back to piloting the lion until they were in line of the castle. 

Lance sighed deeply,"I'll take nap, I'm just.. man..." He slumped against the control panel, breathing heavily, not noticing that Azul had put herself into the hangar. He didn't notice the tram talking on the comms. He didn't notice Keith cradling him in his arms, or running to the cryopod room. He didn't notice a lot of things. He especially didn't notice Keith's fearful face. 

~~~~~~~

 

I'm so sorry I'll write a proper one after I finish a paper that's due soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pleaaaase tell me what you think, comment anything you see wrong btw


	3. Downward Spiral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another filler kind of lel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY. WARNING. SORT OF (BUT NOT REALLY) BUT KIND OF SELF HARM. ALSO A SLAP. YEHM CONTINUE (should I tag self harm I don't want anyone getting upset or anything)

Lance woke up feeling like Kaltenecker had rolled over him a few times when he woke up. He didn't even properly step out of the cryopod- wait, cryo.... Hell, he must have passed out, and been found. Terribly embarrassing, he must admit. He simply slid to sit in the bottom of it, hadn't even opened his eyes yet. 

"Lance...." He still felt so tired, he didn't want to answer. Hands were on him, shaking him gently,"Lance, open your eyes, we have to talk." Lance felt his heart drop into his stomach. He cracked open an eye and had he not felt like the time he fell down the staircases (four of them. Not fun.) at the Garrison, he would have made some snide remark at the concerned look on Keith's face. Oh, and Hunk.. Pidge.. Allura, and- Shiro?? Bandaged in a few places but just fine for the most part, but still there!

Slowly, it was coming back, he closed his eyes again and let a small smile appear on his face. Hands were pulling him up, holding him close, tall, soft. Hunk. Lance curled deeply into his grasp, as Hunk whispered,"Why? Why do you not tell us? You'll.... You... There will be consequences for not talking one day.." 

Lance didn't say anything, just held tighter. Inevitably, he was released. He sighed and opened his eyes to truly take them all in. The team was still in their armor- save for Shiro of course,"I'm sorr-" Lance winced, not because his voice sounded like a 40 year old smoker's, but because Allura walked up to him stoutly, pulled her hand back and- 

_smack!_

Lance's head moved to the side from the force, but he couldn't find it in himself to turn back to face her. He had been through this before, so he waited for another hit. None came though, only words. Though he would have preferred a slap or punch to these any day,"Lance, _you are an idiot._ Honestly, not telling the team of your injuries, is one of the _stupidest_ things I could conjure in my mind to truly inconvenience the team and the mission that it stands for. I must day that I am _deeply_ disappointed."

From the moment Allura's hand met Lance's cheek, the rest of the team said nothing, only watched with wide eyes. They didn't agree with how Allura was going about it, but it needed to be said. 

Lance only watched her vaguely out of the corner of his eye- that was watering, mind you, as her hand covered most of the side of his face, including the eye. 

When she had finished talking, she stood back, and Shiro pulled her back to his side, and whispered in her ear. She blinked rapidly, her cheeks flushing a light pink. The apology was already on her lips, but Lance was already turning away, heading to the door. 

Keith however, had not gotten his say in how tremendously idiotic it was of him to 'hide' his injuries. He stepped briskly up to Lance, grabbed him by the arm and spun him around,"Listen here McClain-" Lance attempted to shake him off,"Save it, Mullet. I think Allura did a pretty good job summing it up. Unless you want to hit me, too. You might as well." He tried for a smile, but his face was beginning to swell, making it look more like a grimace,"And for the record, I wasn't hiding my injuries," he hoped the redness of his face from the slap hid the telltale blush of his lie,"I didn't realize.. I was just.. excited. For Shiro to be back. For Pidge to get her family back," his eyes flitted away, and he swallowed thickly. He thought to himself,'Family.. doubt I'll see mine again.' He steeled his gaze," Don't worry Allura. I'll try to be less of a disappointment." 

Keith was slowly backing away from Lance, back to Hunk's side. Hunk looked down to the black haired boy, and it seemed they had a conversation, though no words were shared. Lance watched between the two of them, feeling guilty beginning to eat at his insides as he watched Keith, who had a- ... Hurt expression.

He bit his lip, then turned to exit the cryopod bay," I'll be going to my room now, unless someone else wants to yell at me." 

Nobody did, apparently. 

Lance made his way back to his room slowly, hearing loud talking as he went. A male voice? Oh, right. Pidge's brother. Lance's brows furrowed.  
He was basically a place holder as Pidge's brother. What would he be now? If anything? Lance locked his door after he stepped inside.

Lance shook his head,'Stop, you'll send yourself into a spiral again.' He looked around his room. It was so sparsely decorated. Nothing really to claim it as his own. His armor yeah, but otherwise? It felt.. like a hotel? He rolled this thought in his head,"Like a hotel. It's fitting. Because hotels aren't permanent. And neither am I." He laid down with a smile, his face stinging. He pressed against it curiously. It hurt.. he pressed harder. Tears gathered in his eyes, and he pressed until he fell asleep.

With the downward spiral, we go.  
~~~~~~~~~~

 

*Waves* hey. Lemme know what you think. BTW, if you want to request a one shot or sth, hit me on Tumblr, @alien-mermaid-queen ♥️


	4. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say I'm so sorry for the absence, I have had family things, school finals, and other personal stuff my.. but yeah! I am back!! Please tell me what you think!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say I'm so sorry for the absence, I have had family things, school finals, and other personal stuff my.. but yeah! I am back!! Please tell me what you think!!

**PLEASE READ! Hi! I am currently on the lookout for a beta reader if anyone is interested in helping me out. Message my Tumblr if you are <3 it's alien-mermaid-queen thank you, and continue. Please comment, kudos, etc and give me your opinion! Um.. if you, want to... :3 **

Lance woke up, feeling more refreshed than he had in a long while, and he revelled in it, smiling to himself - attempted to, at least, because his face felt odd. Lance's eyes opened, as the events of yesterday poured back into his mind. 

He rolled to the side and clutched his pillow tightly as he shook. He attempted to calm down, and succeeded after a few minutes. Lance swallowed thickly, and rolled himself out of the bed, allowing himself to hit the floor harshly. 

The air was knocked out of him, and he gasped, and bit his lip. Lance rolled again and got his feet under him, before going to his bathroom, and looking through his cabinet for his makeup. He felt his heart drop into his stomach when he saw that the cocoa tone (A/N: my super dark skin son Lance *sob* perfection) makeup pallette barely had enough to cover even one of many pale patches.

He stood there in the bathroom for about ten minutes, before throwing the pallette at the wall and stomping out, momentary confidence taking hold. Or maybe it was that at that moment he just didn't have a reason to care because of yesterday. Everything was out in the open it seemed, his true self, how they felt. 

Lance groaned and and stood outside his room, debating what to do. It was decided for him when Keith rounded the corner. Lance tried to back up into his room, but Keith had already seen him,'Son of a-' "Lance." Keith put a hand out and bit his lip,"We need to talk, I think-" he blinked, his eyes widening,"My God, Lance, your face?? And hands?" Keith grabbed Lance's hands, tracing his thumbs over the pale patches on Lance's hand, then moving up to cradle his face,"What is this? What happened? Are you alright?" 

Lance isn't sure what to say, he's too caught off guard by the crease in Keith's brow, the small frown on Keith's face. Those dark eyes focused on _Lance_ of all people. Dios mio, He simply couldn't believe it. Lance swallows thickly, unsure of what to do. The only thing he was certain of, was that Keith's lips looked chapped, but so kissable... 

After a moment, Lance came back to reality, he remembered Keith was waiting for an answer.. what was the question again? Oh, right, ,"It's not bad, it's just -" he didn't know how to explain it to where it doesn't sound awful,"I have a condition where my skin loses pigment cells- or, they're actually called melanocytes, but, yeah. It's called Vitiligo. So I have patches of skin that's just. Pale. White. Yeah." 

Keith blinks,"That. That doesn't make sense, why haven't we seen it before? This seems like something we would have noticed," he said drily. Lance scowls and looks down, a faint blush of embarrassment covering his ugly, splotched face. (Lance's own thoughts btw, not a fact) "I covered them with make up.." Keith's expression just screamed at him,'Why?!' but Lance realised he didn't have an actual answer. It was just what he had always done,"They... They're ugly, Keith." He couldn't. He felt too vulnerable. This moment had to stop,"Almost as ugly as your mullet, Mullet." Lance gave a weak half smirk, and that seemed to appease whatever part of Keith that was deciding to be kind, because he scoffed and rolled his eyes,"Alright. Whatever." Keith turned and went back down the hallway, muttering. And not that Lance was certain, but he thought Keith was saying something like 'not ugly.' Probably talking about Lance's mullet joke. Not the vitiligo. At the end of the hall he turned back, and blinked, seeing Lance still staring. Lance blushed, his white patches telling the world (A/N: get it? The world? Cause Keith is his world?...no? I'm sorry I'll go) that he was flustered. But wait, was that a pale blush on Keith's face too? His mind screamed,'do something! He already thinks you're a freak!' Lance twitched,"Take a picture, Mullet! They last longer!" That seemed to piss Keith off, because he did an about-face and exited the hall quickly, stiffly.

Lance rubbed a hand over his face,"Oh, God.." it always seemed like he did something to make them mad. Them being the rest of the crew. He stretched and sighed,"Well, today we'll fix everything up. Make em laugh and they forget everything." Lance's laugh echoed in the hall slightly, and he decided it was time to head to breakfast. He was already later than usual. Oh well. If they expected better of him after yesterday... 

Let's leave it at 'they shouldn't.'

Lance shook himself a bit and smacked himself in the face,"Let's go, let's go, you got this McClain, you've faked before, you'll fake again." He talked himself all the way to the dining hall, and he didn't know when along the way, but he had slipped into Spanish. It's probably for the best that he did, because he had been voicing some... Very... Ah, _outlandish._

He caught himself right at the door and shut his mouth, and prepared to make a huge entrance, but heard Allura speaking, laughing as well. Lance furrowed his brow curiously, and moved close as he dare without being seen. 

"Honestly, you Holt's are something to behold, so smart! And Matt, so brave, so modest!" Allura chuckled and another voice spoke, Matt most likely," That's, ah, thank you. Honestly, it's just a lot easier to put it all behind you. After what I've been through," Matt spoke so smoothly, but you could hear in his tone, his mind was scarred more than he let on. 

The next time Allura spoke, her voice was much lower, much softer,"Oh, Matt. I understand. _We_ understand." It was implied that someone nodded. Shiro most likely, or Coran, maybe? 

The next thing that left her mouth froze Lance's heart, and shattered it in the same instance,"Matt, I think Voltron would do well if it had someone like you on the team. Actually, you're someone like you-" collective chuckles rang out,"Voltron could use someone like you on the team. You'd make a quiznacking good Pilot. What do you say?" 

This was.. much worse than any slap Lance had every recurved.


	5. The Ball Is Rolling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hhhh kind of filler

Gawd everyone's so OOC I'll work on that okay? Forgive meeeee 

Never, I repeat, _never_ tell yourself that things won't get worse. The reason for that, is that Fate hears you, and she laughs at you for being so naive. Lance forgot how evil she was, even though he was first hand to her trickery. 

He was sitting on the floor outside the dining hall, back pressed to the wall, a hand pressed over his mouth to silence all the terrified-horrified sounds coming from it. 

He knew it, though. He knew when he was taught about what their jobs were as Paladin's that the princess would drop him for someone else the instance she had the chance. He didn't blame her though, now that he reflects on it. I mean, would you take the better choice for saving the _frickin_ universe? Lance would. His family would have a better chance that way. 

His family, oh, how he missed them. His mama. Lance wiped his tears away, with a shaky smile. That's.. one plus, I suppose,'If they don't need me, I could go home..?' He knew it was absurd, he would just lead the Galra to earth with the wormhole, but you need to have hope in dark times. 

Lance hummed softly, getting his emotions back to normal and standing. This new scenario called for a new plan. He heard a shuffle of movement inside the dining hall and quickly retreated around the corner. 

He pretended as though he had just come around the corner, and was heading to breakfast,"Ah, good morning, g-guys." Frick. Not as confident as he'd hoped, but it could have been worse, I suppose. He attempted to not look them directly in the eye,"Lance, may we speak for a moment?" He flinched, but it wasn't noticable enough for someone to think anything of it,"Of course, Princess." Here it was. Get your stuff, hop on your horse and ride out of town. They were so quick about it, they'd _just_ decided, did they disl-" I'd like to apologize for what I did." Oh. Uh. That wasn't what he expected in the least.

"I understand that things on Earth are not as they were on Altea, and I overstepped my boundaries. I hope you can come to forgive me." She did the slightest bow, in attempt to show how she felt. Lance blinked in surprise, frowning slightly, before smiling just slightly,"Don't, it's okay Allura. Cultural differences." He nodded and backed up a bit. Allura nodded and walked away, seeming tense. He shrugged, and finally went to get something to eat. He had to think of how to get his things in order, write letters.


	6. Getting Things In Order

Food goo. Disgusting stuff. It had all nutrients you needed in it, and most likely some you didn't. Lance knew that Hunk had found a way to put it into a bar form, for when they're on long missions and such. He doubted that Hunk would care so much for him to take a few, because he needs them,"I honestly don't know why someone would want them, they're still disgusting, but hey, who am I to stop you?" Who knows how long until he'd find his way to... Somewhere. He hadn't actually thought of that part yet. As long as he got out of the way, he didn't really care where he went for now. 

Right now he was sat on the floor, eating the normal food goo. As the silence and calm of the moment registered, Lance realized he felt the slightest push in the back of his mind. Almost like a pet pawing at the door to be let in. He obliged, and Blue trickled into his mind like a small stream, cooling and calming any areas that were red and upset from the past few days. There was nothing that she couldn't fix inside. 

With that the stream froze, cracked and fractured. Lance wouldn't feel this again. The stream persisted, and Lance laughed; she was attempting to convince him to stay,"Blue.... You know I can't." She almost seemed to cry out, _please, don't..._ She truly loved him, and that was something that Lance would miss, dearly. He loved her too. So much,"And you have to know that, okay? I would stay if..." How does he say this? "Matt will be your paladin now, alright? You'll be happy with him, okay? And learn to love him like you loved me." This set her off, roaring, _No! No! No! Please!_

Lance had to push her out of his mind, or face his mind turning to goo from the pain and volume. He stood, and dusted himself off, leaving his bowl on the floor and heading to his room. He never wanted to leave on a sour note, but things don't always go as planned to they? He grabbed the small Altean tablet he had and opened it to what he considered 'Space Email' and opened a few tabs. They were labelled; Team, Blue, Hunk, and Keith. 

(Excuse my logic on this, but I mean, an explanation to the whole team, Allura and Coran included, one to Blue, because he can't deal with letting her into his mind again, one to Hunk, as a childhood best friend, he deserves more than just goodbye, and to Keith.. because... Yeah <3) (i might write the letters themselves if I ever get the time, and if people want them but unless someone says I'll just let you guys imagine them)  
(College and High school are kicking my butt, I'll try to get these out faster ♡)

**Author's Note:**

> Yeahhhhhh..... Opinions? Also I had trouble with the paragraphs staying seperated, I'm sorry..


End file.
